Cold Rage
by DarkArrow6
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The Last Straw and that some one might be coming back with a whole lost of vengeance to reap. Yeah I noticed all my stories are T rated...sorry I'm just scared of having too low of a rating.
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to my first story The Last Straw. I wanted to do something more with story without adding on to the old one.**

_Prologue_

France thought he was gone and that he was dead. It had been years since that night and he was forced to watch as France had gotten his life back into order. Well, at least the way things used to be except for one added addition, his close friendship with England. Apparently they had become closer while he was gone. They would still fight with the same ferocity, yet he could tell it was different. It pissed him off!

The only thing he was happy about was that France had forced himself to give in to the way things were even though he still wanted change. That was going to be his trump card in a way. As he had cultivated his new plan while sitting in the shadows waiting and watching in disgust he had set his sights bigger. A whole lot bigger than last time…they would never know what hit them.

He looked through the window one last time. A grin with no humor or warmth crept onto his face as he watched his enemy give him more of his power. _Yes, this time I will win…_


	2. Chapter 1: Same old same old

_Chapter 1: Same old same old._

Everything was the same! Nothing ever changed! He hoped beyond hope that maybe if he would not push it they would come up with something different! At this point France would even accept a new seating arrangement in a meeting that only moved him one seat. Nothing changed with them it was getting on his nerves. Well, except for America's taste in music. It was good then immediately plummeted to horrid. Which he would admit was amusing to watch England's horrified face. Sadly though, even that had lost its luster.

So now he was bored…very bored his arguments with England have also hit a boring point. Even worse the most exciting thing that happened to him lately was the whole mental break down and injury he had a few years ago. Dreadful really when the most exciting thing to happen is when he had almost died. Okay that was an exaggeration…being better friends with England was exciting in a way.

France knew some would call him a hypocrite when he has been wherein his mini cape and pantaloons for years. That…well it was different…it had sentimental value like a child who loved a teddy bear so much that the child kept it even though they are now 30 years old. Besides he didn't wear that outfit everyday any more now he had variety.

Today he wore his hair in a half pony tied back with a gorgeous royal purple ribbon. In fact, everything his was wearing was a variant of purple except his dress shoes, those were black. He was wearing a fancy collared shirt with a deep v to it and some nice slacks. He had his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. (Remember this…it might just be important)

He wasn't in a meeting but sitting in front of his computer. He was just staring at the desktop with nothing to do. France had been deep in thought. Today he had absolutely nothing on his agenda. France sighed straightening from his chair. France winced as his spine popped a bit. _Mon dieu, I am getting old! Nothing like a walk around won't fix, hopefully. Getting old sucks I don't really advise it. Oh who am I to talk?_

France had been walking around the city but had a notion and left Paris to be in the country side. He had found a nice quiet little meadow to plop down on the ground. He lay down on his back looking up into the sky. Well at least this was a small change normally he wouldn't be out here alone in a random meadow. Yet, there were similarities such as the fact that his was alone once again with no one to share his day with. _Hmm… I shouldn't dwell that too much I should just enjoy the sunshine._

A little ways back a figure stared and once again a smile crept up on his face. It was perfect! France was out all alone in a semi remote area with only a phone to alert him of happenings. It was a good thing that it was still the morning for he had more in store for today. Which included a nice little visit to Italy.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was so short the others will get longer I promise. I also hope you know I don't own Hetalia...**


	3. Chapter 2: Alarm bells

"Hey! Wake UP! Damn it frog face it's almost evening." Reluctantly France opened his eyes to see Iggy's emerald eyes staring down him. _What? Evening?_ France looked up at the sky and sure enough the sun was going down. That was a surprise the last time he checked it was only a little after noon.

"What? I must have dozed off. Oh well, everyone need s a beauty nap every now and then." France smiled cheerfully. He couldn't help but think he was missing something…but he smiled through it. No he wasn't missing anything but something was off. What was he annoyed with again? He honestly couldn't recall. The worst part is the harder he tried the more faded the memory became.

"Dozed off? Napping? You call me trying to wake you for 10 minutes a nap? You were out cold!" Shaking his head England offered his hand to help him up. France graciously accepted and brushed himself off. Now the little alarm bells in his head were practically screaming at him. _What the hell? What is this feeling? I don't like it..not at all…_

"England…what time is it?" He grabbed England's wrist his watch read that it was 4:30(16:30). So he was only out a couple of hours there was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

"Well, you should rephrase that question. Instead asking the time you should ask the day." That had gotten England a suspicious look from France. "Well you do know that you have been gone for 26 hours right?"

"NO! What! A day! A whole day I have been gone? That can't be right! I don't understand…you're lying!" With each sentence France had gotten louder and louder until he was practically yelling on top of his lungs. England stood patiently for him to get the outrage out of his system. England was impressed though who knew the country of love new that many curse words? He had to admit it was pretty entertaining. France kept yelling until his face turned red and ran out of breathe.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" France nodded, "Good because you were supposed to have tea with me today but you didn't answer. I called your phone, that didn't work, I emailed you, no response, so I asked around and a couple of you citizens said they saw you come this way. I was afraid you had another episode like the one from a few years back. I guess not."

All the while the alarm bells were getting louder and louder in his head. Something was wrong very long. Lately France has been trusting his instincts and so far they have not steered him wrong. Was it Iggy himself or something close by? "Angleterre?"

"what?"

"Um are you okay? Has anything happened?" France stared intensely into his eyes to see any signs of lying. People usually can't look as steadfastly back when they lie. Their eyes would move around at least once.

England stared straight back as he spoke, "No…that is a weird question. Why would you ask that? That is what I should be asking you. Come on let's go to your house and I will fill you in on everything else." Shrugging France followed England as he walked away. His instincts had quieted but, were still not gone.

Italy cowarded at what his was witnessing. The two people…no things were whispering in the hallway. They hadn't paid attention to him in some time. He looked at his kitchen window. It was a good thing he always kept an open window there in case of emergencies. Silently he crept to the window. He slowly opened it. Letting out a pent up breathe as the window didn't squeak.

He crawled head first through the window landing on his back. He took a precious second to catch up on the air that was knocked from him. He hurriedly stood and made a mad dash towards Germany's house. He was so scared he hadn't stopped once on the way.


End file.
